In recent years, electronic commerce is widely used where items for sale are sold and purchased on the Internet. When a user purchases an item for sale by using the electronic commerce, the user browses contents including information of the item for sale. Examples of the contents include a web page and a moving image. The user determines whether or not to purchase the item for sale on the basis of the information included in the contents of the item for sale. The contents of the item for sale may include various information. For example, Patent Document 1 describes that a sale item name, a sale item photograph, a price, sale item content, evaluation, a sales ranking, a shipment time, and the like are displayed on a sale item page.